Legend of Zelda Water Grave
by Slash18
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Wind Waker and the world is plagues with piracy, murder and lawlessness. Citizen's live in constant fear. While our recent heroes have dismissed their own destinies, a legendary hero is revived and sent on a killing spree
1. Prologue

The water grave

Prologue

The evening was unlike any night Outset had seen in years. To start, there were no clouds present in the night sky and the bright stars of far, far away, along with the moon still couldn't be spotted despite of this. All that was above this small landmass was black and without a candle or lamp, one could hardly notice their own hand in front of their face. The salty wind came from the south and was faint at best, but occasionally it picked up ever so slightly, which would send a deathly feeling of freezing cold to anyone unlucky to be present. A small group of modest stone houses gathered close to the edge of one of the few sandy beaches surrounding the island. All lights were vanquished and all inhabitants were fast asleep. As eerie and awkward this night seemed to be, it couldn't be even strange enough to cause the islanders to be bothered from their pleasant dreams. Not until something very unexpected would happen and even if something of the like did, many if not all would still be unlikely to care.

When the many clocks of the sleeping island stroke midnight, the constant soothing sound of the nearby waves were silenced in almost an instant, along with the sounds of all nocturnal wildlife and any wind that came from the never ending sea. It was as if time itself had refused to continue. This happening caused an aging islander to awake suddenly in a cold sweat. Orca found himself to be lying on his bare backside in his small, one room home. The house was unusually dark and cold, causing him to shiver with a yawn. Normally the moon would send some light through the windows, but tonight it was completely absent. But that wasn't what woke him up, it couldn't. He quickly lighted a candle and gave a thorough search of the entire house for anything unfamiliar. After a while he put his hands on his hips and sighed.

" Strange.." He muttered under his breath when coming to the conclusion that not a thing was out of place.

Orca had a itching nerve to alert his brother, but he knew how angry that would have made Sturgeon, so he quickly dismissed the idea with a shake of his head. After a few moments more, he gave up on his strange feeling of urgency and headed back to his cot before a sudden realization hit him half way. His eyes squinted in confusion and in a split second he reached for one of his many polished swords he had hanging on the stone walls. Orca's alertness was caused only by the lack of sound, something that many of the other villager's would fail to notice, but he had been on this island for far too long. The constant sounds of the ocean waves were quickly taken for granted by his few neighbors, but not him. Now there was no sound at all, even when he ventured outside.

He reached the edge of the beach and looked deeply at the ongoing motion of the sea. No sound still.

"What in hell?" he said to himself. Louder this time.

He walked barefoot across the damp, darkened sand and stopped as the salt water touched his toes.

"No sound..." he said as he kneeled closer. "Doesn't make sense..."

" Strange, isn't it?" a young voice called behind him.

Orca whirled around, his fist clenching hard onto the hilt of the blade. There was no one behind him, only a short sword, floating and waving in midair.

"Who's that?" he asked in a non threatening tone.

The waving weapon floated slowly toward him silently.

"Time itself stops it seems..When I command it. Very strange.. Brings back memories." the voice continued, ignoring the question. " Not a sound, not a sign, just like death itself."

Orca instantly got into an attack posture, bending his legs, awaiting an attack from the invisible foe.

"Hey, If your looking for a fight, you'll have it friend! But it'll be far from fair, I can't even see you! Have some decency and show yourself." he shouted.

The voice halted from speaking for a short moment as the nonexistent wind began to return, along with the sounds of the wildlife and sea. This return to normalcy made Orca hesitate and lower his sword. He looked around bewildered and didn't catch the tip of the floating sword, shooting toward him with incredible speed. Orca must have sensed the incoming danger and raised his sword in defense, even before his sight returned to the weapon. Seconds before the blade pierced his flesh, he witnessed the sword gleam as the vanished full moon reappeared.

He flinched, awaiting the pain, but he felt nothing. All the sounds of the world disappeared, but It was different this time though. Instead of his surroundings being darkened by the night, there was nothing. He was blind and only saw black. His body lifelessly fell onto the ground without a sound as the cold wind began to howl ferociously. The black tunic man brushed back some wet, blond hair covering his eyes before returning his bloody weapon to his side. Lucky the old man hadn't seen him, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"Death is unfair." he replied to the dead man's last words. "Before it and after."

He turned away and began slowly wading into the vast, cold, endless ocean. Things had sure changed since his recent return to the mortal world. The land now was nothing but continuous water and the long lost kingdom he had sworn to protect his whole life was gone forever. All those many people who failed to give him any praise or thanks for his countless sacrifices. Worthless beings, he thought. They don't respect anything or anyone. They never did and they never will. Now he was a nothing but a slave. Killing people, innocent or not, at random for someone else's enjoyment...mercilessly. He wouldn't stop either. No, he couldn't if he wanted too...and besides...he wouldn't want to anyway. He owed this mysterious person, this master, his life. For this being gave it back to him and it was far greater than whatever he'd seen in the afterlife...far, far greater.

" Things haven't changed." He corrected himself with a sigh before his head disappeared beneath the waves.

He traveled under the ocean with unlimited quickness, not tiring a tad. Hundreds of miles of sea passed by him every few seconds...What a life, he thought.


	2. Chapter 1 Bloodbath reunion

Chapter 1- Bloodbath Reunion

Link's vision was blurry as usual when his eyes fought to open against the morning sunlight. As much as he'd like to forget it was morning and go back to sleep, today he had some important business to take care of. Damn, he thought half asleep, shouldn't have had a fun night before a day like this. He found his throbbing head to be resting on a long polished bar table, in a small puddle of, what smelled to be, cheap rum. Once again, to Link, now a days, this was just standard routine.

"Shit." He cursed, groggily rubbing his itching eyes, irritating them even more.

Struggling to wake up, he shook his dizzy head and tried to get aware of his surroundings. Of course...He was in a small pub called "Lucky Brian's", which was only one of the many that occupied the forsaken, disgusting, crime ridden island of Windfall. Talk about a place that really went to hell fast, Link thought while looking around at the other passed out customers, whom scattered about the place. Link put his elbow on the bar and held his alcohol soaked head in his hands for a few moments, trying to get over one bad, bad hangover.  
When he thought he was ready to walk, he slowly got off the padded stool to get on his feet. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't noticed the sleeping merchant right beneath him, until it was too late. His foot slid off the obese sailor's exposed stomach like it was ice and with a startled yell, Link fell onto the hard, uneven wooden floor with a thud. This unexpected turn of events literally took all energy he had left, out of him. So he just laid there, exhausted and panting. Luckily the man he'd stepped on was too drunk to feel anything and only rolled over on his side with a grunt. Link sighed heavily. This was going to be one those days.

"Never drinking again." Link falsely promised himself as that familiar feeling of sickness filled his empty stomach.

"You always say that." The bartender behind the counter reminded him while polishing a dirty glass.

Link took awhile getting up this time around, but it took all the focus in the world and after some hard work and concentration, he managed to his feet.

"I'm serious this time Brian." Link pointed to his old pal behind the counter. "No more, I'm sick of this."

The bartender laughed under his breath, shaking his head. " Now, everyone says that, but at the end of the day, their money always ends up in my pocket."

" But, It's not even the drinking. You know, if you had a cut-off time, I wouldn't have the honor of waking up here every day." Link pointed out.

"Funny!" The other said, said sarcastically. " Maybe I should start charging you rent. How does that sound?"

Link held back whatever was coming up from his stomach and shut his eyes as he swallowed it down.

"Now that's not funny." he said, forcing a smile. "Well...I got some business issues on Dragonroost too take care of...Probably gone a few days, depending on if I don't run into any more summer storms. Talk about a bad summer to be sailing huh?"

Brian quickly fixed his drooping eye glasses and set down the clean glass, just before picking up another.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with suspicion.

"Yep." Link spat out quickly, turning his back and looking for an exit.

"Uh..Hey Link...Your not getting into trouble lately. Are you?" Brian asked with a quick glance.

Link was only two feet from the double doors, but the simple question embarrassingly stopped him in his tracks. He tried to legitimately laugh the half hearted question off, but it came out very wrong and nervously.

"No! Why?"

Brian held up his hands innocently, chuckling. "No reason, just wondering if you were in any trouble with anyone."

"Whys that? You hear that from someone?" Link pressed, becoming increasingly nervous.

" Maybe.." Brian admitted. As much as he should of, he just couldn't lie to Link, he was just a kid and a good friend too top it off. "Someone might have been asking for you." he added, taking off his crooked eyeglasses and staring into Link's worried eyes.

There was an uneasy silence between them while the fact ran through Link's mind. It couldn't be from Zak, Link thought with growing tension. He gave Link until the third of next month to get the relic to him, or was it last month? What day is it? When did this conversation happen? The questions seemed to overwhelm him.

"You mean... Like...Recently?" Link asked in a small voice.

Before Brian could even think to answer, the double doors behind Link swung open.

"Very recently in fact." a familiar, deep voice said.

Link went for the sharpened blade at his side, but he could only flinch before something very heavy struck the back of his head. Things went black for a few seconds and when he came back into consciousness, he was lying on his back...On the bar floor, again. Link wasn't shocked to see who it was, It was three of Zak's many, many soldiers...Well, that's what they liked to be called, but to Link, they were nothing but pathetic sea thugs for hire. Their names were Hall, Yoto and Jessan. Jessen was probably the leader, he was always one of the top guys Zak had and the most loyal of the bunch.

"You've got...to be shitting me.." Link mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Zak gave me till next month assholes! What are you guys thinking?"

Jessan put his hands on his hips with his trademark, cocky grin. He didn't laugh, but his two partners began chuckling under their breath.

"You got some mouth on you for your age." he nodded. " But, your speaking falsely. You should have given the Goron spiritual stone to Zak last month. Your way over due kid."

Yoto, a mokoblin, who once one of those loyal soldiers in Ganondorf's army, cut in. "Yeah, but What else is new? He's got a record of this. Remember when Zak hired him to transport Jabun powder? When that stuff was in high demand! Of course, this kid had to lose the stuff or show up to his destinations late."

Link annoyingly waved off the challenging comment. "Ah, Don't give me that shit Yoto! I'm way too high up in Zak's company for you of all people. A rookie! To be talking to me like that, but forget it...Anyway, what do you want me to do about it Jessin? I don't have the stone to begin with! "

Hall, one of those grotesque Moblins, who's people vastly occupied the world now a days, also broke his silence angrily.

"What?!" He bellowed.

Adrenaline was pumping through Link's veins now. "Yeah! Actually I was on my way to get it, but I might just second guess that now and Zak wouldn't be pleased to find my corpse wash up on the beach, I promise yah that! Since I'm the only one who knows where the stone is! You don't want to risk that, huh and I heard that things pretty valuable!

Jessen's smile grew larger, "Wrong again Link.. Let me guess, the stone's two miles east of Dragonroost island. Correct?"

He was absolutely right and Link couldn't believe it. His mouth just hung open in utter disbelief. He was really screwed now, to say the very least.

"Huh?" was all that could come out of Link's mouth.

Hall, who seemed to have more than enough of Link's taunts, jumped in.

" I don't believe this boy! How does Zak still put up with him and how in the world could this drunk little nothing have taken down Lord Ganon in the first place? We should have had the honor of killing him years a go!"

Jessan raised his hand to silence his partner, his face hardening. "You should of kept that to yourself..." he countered.

The two monsters stepped back in fear of their lives. Especially Hall, who thought for a moment, he'd cross the line. There was silence in the bar, save the constant snoring of the passed out drunks. Jessen continued his deadly stare until his two partners had their heads bowed in complete silence. It was funny that the two menacing creatures would fear a mortal man such as Jessen, but Link had heard several stories about him. Especially the one that involved him taking a ship full of blood thirsty pirates single handedly. Who knows if it was true or not, but it still put fear into a lot of Zak's rivals.

"I'm sorry Link.." Jessen said, trying to fake sympathy as he turned back to him. "I can't hold them back anymore. Your out of options."

Link was getting up now, but the statement didn't really surprise him. He knew he was on thin ice with Zak to begin with and at the moment he heard Jessen's blood curdling voice, he felt as if he'd fallen right through.

" Really? Well..." Link paused. Though Jessen was partly blocking Link's view of Yoto and Hall, he easily sensed their pleasure from the news. "Ok...but... Don't expect me to lie down and take it Jessen...Alright?"

Jessen nodded to Link's warning and reached for two curved long knives he had hanging from his belt while Hall and Yoto reached for their own peculiar instruments of death. Link had totally forgotten what happened to Brian and felt a need to glance his way, but it was way to late to worry about anyone but himself at this point. He was silently hoping that Yoto and Hall would attack first and it was a very large possibility indeed. Since Jessen was usually not the type who'd sacrifice himself without using all disposable resources he had. It's not that Link was afraid to fight Jessen, it was just the fact that Link hated and always hated killing his own race. He never felt a thing when slaying beasts such as Yoto and Hall, but the few occasions he found himself killing his own, he got a very sour feeling from it. Sort of like a very bad aftertaste.

"Ready? let's.." Link couldn't finish the taunting sentence before Yoto and Hall leaped at him with their weapons raised.

Yoto was wielding a heavy dull ax and Hall had a towering spear, just like all the warriors like him. These two were not like the guards that Link had barely had success dealing with in Ganon's castle, so if this was going to be much of a fight at all, it was because they were just damn lucky. Jessen stood back as Link fetched his sword. The past waker of the winds came up with his battle plan and fell to the floor in an instant. The action puzzled the two monsters for only seconds, which was all the time Link needed. He swung once, then twice and Yoto and Hall fell to the floor in howling agony. Their legs were completely severed off and scattered in various directions. Link felt a rush of triumph and jumped up to deliver the killing blows.

"Impressive for a young man." Jessen complimented as Link ended the beast's pathetic lives by stabbing downward into their hearts.

"Thanks." Link nodded. " I've had sort of an early start when it comes to this kind of thing."

"So I've heard." the other agreed while twirling one of his swords in the air. "So, you should have no problem with me."

Link sighed in disappointment when the inevitable coming fight seemed truly official. "Yes...But I don't have to enjoy it."

Jessen said no more and attacked by swinging for the boy's neck. Link saw it coming a mile away and ducked just narrowly. The blade hacked a good portion of his blond hair away, but Link didn't have time to react as the other blade soared in his direction. Link parried the blow, but the force of it sent him spiraling back. Jessen hollered triumphantly, as he pressed the attack with quicker blows, breathing heavily. Link couldn't even calculate a good offensive strategy as his foe's attack increased in speed. He was in a difficult spot.

"Whoa..." Link exhaled desperately.

He couldn't keep parrying like this, he had to think of something and fast!

"Brian! If your back there! A little help..." His sentence was stopped short as Jessen stabbed toward Link's vulnerable stomach. He fell backwards onto the floor to avoid it, creating some space, but very little to mount anything positive.

The worst though, was soon revealed to Link when he found that his sword was not in his hand and was laying right in front of Jessen's feet. Jessen returned one of the swords to his side and leaned over with a smirk, picking up his prize victoriously.

" Nice fight..If you want to call it that." He snickered. " Ah, who am I kidding, the last fight slowed you down. That must be it. It couldn't be you hero."

Link's feeling of hopelessness vanished instantly as his eye caught onto a very familiar figure, about his height, standing behind Jessen.

"Looks like Zak's going to hand over a pretty hefty ransom to me after all. I won't even have to split it, thanks to you. You know you were worth over 10,000 rupees?"

Link shrugged, " Well...Actually, that's sounds about right, right?"

Jessen mocked his seemingly beaten foe by shrugging as well. "Always a card till the end."

That amazing feeling of adrenaline began pumping back into Link again as the future of this battle seemed all too clear. Got to think of something witty to say, Link thought with glee, but it would be too late.

" Well buddy, it seems that..." he was cut off as Jessen let out a horrific scream of pain.

The silver haired male looked down, shaking violently from head to toe in shock. The end of a knife or sword was protruding from his chest, causing large amounts of blood to shoot onto the floor and any drunk who was unlucky to be sleeping there. The grotesque image was enough to make anyone want to pass out, but Jessen seemed completely alert. He fought to say something but it was like the lights just went off in his mind and he fell to the floor like a pile of bricks. Link couldn't hold it any more and vomited which to him was agonizing enough. The blood had now crept over to his tunic and began soaking it quickly, but Link didn't care to stand anymore. Seeing a person's life end, no matter who, was the most disturbing sight of all, he thought, it must be.

" Awww...Does blood make the little boy sick to his stomach?" The cocky but cool female voice giggled.

Link buried his head in his arms with a groan. "What... What In the hell are you doing here?" he moaned.

Tetra calmly stood over the corpse and took a thin, white cloth from her pocket, wiping her blade clean of any blood . The cloth became too wet to keep, so she tossed it to the far side of the room.

"Hey now! Is that any way to treat your best friend?" she said with her usual, sinister grin.

"Friends.. Yeah right." Link replied sarcastically.

He managed to laugh and didn't even look up to see how much she'd grown. It has been almost six years since the two of them parted ways, even on bad terms, and she shows up now? Now? Talk about a double edged sword, Link agreed silently. This was going to be one of those days after all.


End file.
